Back To Basics
by Fearless Swan
Summary: With all his friends off on their own and his time machine in ruins, Bentley assembles a new gang of thieves. Sequel to Radio Shack Romance.
1. New Beginning

Note- Sly Cooper and related characters are property of Sucker Punch Productions. You should read some of my earlier fics to become familiar with some of the characters.

BACK TO BASICS

With his time machine project now in ruins, Bentley decided to get back to his true passion of thieving. With Sly and all his family issues out of the picture, it was time for the turtle to pull the kind of exciting heists he always wanted to do. The real challenge would be to assemble a gang of thieves as skilled and as competent as the original Cooper Gang. He already had a pretty good idea of who he was going to pick as his main field guy.

It had now been a full year since Andy Clark last pulled a heist. The young raccoon had devoted his entire life to thievery, but got more than he bargained for when he attempted to steal a valuable diamond from a prominent museum in New York City. It seemed that the security staff had gotten word that Andy and his gang were going to attempt a heist, and rigged the diamond's display case with high-voltage electric wires. Andy unknowingly tried to pick up the diamond and was blasted with a near fatal charge of electricity.

Andy's unconcious, near-dead body was discovered by a museum worker, a pretty white dove named Monica Douglas. She rescued him and took him to the hospital, where he was revived. As repayment for saving his life, Andy swore to Monica he would never again commit a criminal act. He had now settled down and married Monica, and was enjoying his fairly normal life as a regular working man when his doorbell rang one day.

Andy was surprised when he opened his door to Bentley, the brainy and annoying sidekick of Sly Cooper. After all, it had been a year since he'd heard from Sly. "Sly Cooper's whiny friend? What are you doing here?"

"I know we've had our differences in the past," said the turtle. "But I've got a plan, and I think you'll enjoy being part of it."

"If this has something to do with thieving," Andy said. "Then I want no part of it."

"Excuse me?" Bentley said. "You are one of the top thieves in the world, aren't you?"

He shook his head. "Those days are over, my friend. I've gone straight and settled down. No more stealing for me."

Bentley was shocked. It seemed everyone was getting out of the thieving business these days. It looked like he was going to have to look elsewhere for a master thief. But who could he use? He had no second choice.

"You could always go see my step-brother Casey," the raccoon said. "I'm sure he'd be up for a good thieving adventure."

"I don't know..." said Bentley. "He seems kind of immature."

"Don't be fooled," Andy said. "He knows his stuff. He learned from the best."

Just then, the female dove walked over to them. "Who's your little visitor? Wait a minute, you're that Bentley... Get away from my husband. He's done with thieving!" She slammed the door in his face.

"Now, honey," Andy said. "That was rather rude."

"I'm sorry," she said. "I just can't allow these bad influences enter our home."

"Don't worry, Monica," he said. "I told him I wasn't interested in his little scheme."

"That's a good little raccoon," she said, gently stroking his chin.

He looked into her brilliant green eyes and smiled warmly. "How about I finish clearing off the table for you, and then we go in the bedroom..."

"That sounds splended, my love," said Monica. She gently kissed him on the cheek and then departed.

It looks like Bentley would have to seek out this Casey fellow. He was a bit young and childish for Bentley's liking, but he grew up around a master thief like Andy Clark, so he must have picked up a few tricks. He wheeled away from Andy's house and headed toward the more seedy side of town, where all the criminals hung out.

After asking around for several hours, he finally managed to learn the whereabouts of Casey, an abandoned, boarded-up house on the other side of town. He headed over and politely knocked on the door. He was greeted by a young cardinal. The bird looked at him curiously. "Umm, can I help you?"

"Yes," said Bentley. "I'm starting a brand-new thieving gang and was wondering if maybe you were interested in joining up."

"I'm sorry, pal," said the cardinal. "But I've grown bored of the whole crime scene... Now excuse me, I'm late for work." The bird stepped out of the house and then ran past the turtle.

Bentley was disappointed. Two thieving candidates and both had gone straight. He rolled sadly through the streets of town when he had a brainstorm. He thought of one other person who might take the job- Oliver, the swan who had helped him so loyally on his time machine project. Swans weren't particularly sneaky or stealthful, but he was plenty graceful and athletic, plus he could fly under his own power, which would be a major help.

Bentley was partly to blame for the demise of Oliver's music career, so this could be a way to make it up to him. Hopefully, he would go along with the plan. He wheeled off toward Oliver's house.

Oliver Featherstone was sitting on his couch drinking from a bottle of whiskey. He was accompanied by a light brown bulldog. This was Randy, the bass player of his band. He finished off the bottle and threw it on the floor. "25 years in the music industry, and now it's all gone," he said sadly.

"Don't worry man," said the bulldog. "I'm sure someone will call wanting us to play for 'em."

"Whatever you say."

Just then, there came a knock at the door. "Maybe that's a record label," Oliver said.

"Since when do record labels make home visits?" Randy asked.

"When they're looking for stars of my talent," the swan said. He got up, stumbled over to the door and opened it. He was surprised to see Bentley at the door.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I want to make up for causing you to miss that show the other night," said the turtle.

"And how do you plan on doing that," Oliver said.

"I'm assembling a gang of thieves and I want you to be in charge of it," Bentley said. "We'll be going on all sorts of adventures around the world."

"Worldwide adventure, huh?" the swan said. "Sounds interesting..."

"I would be so grateful if you help me," Bentley begged. "I'm running out of options..."

"Well, I have nothing to lose," Oliver said. "I'll join you."

"Thank you," the turtle said, smiling. "You won't regret this."

"I hope not," Oliver said. "So what now?"

"I have to assemble the rest of my gang," he said. "I'll meet you back here tomorrow."

"Well so long, my friend," Oliver said. "Have a wonderful evening."

"You too." He left Oliver's house. That was easier than expected. Now it was time to find some "muscle" for the gang. The Murray would be a tough act to follow, but he knew just such a guy. Hopefully he would be willing to participate.

Brian Powell had grown up in the Happy Camper orphanage along with Sly, Murray and Bentley. The badger had arrived there before the three arrived and was one of the only ones to befriend them. They stayed close until they had to leave. Brian had been a little disappointed that they decided to leave him out of their gang, but didn't dwell on it too much. He was now settled down and relatively happy in his life, making a decent living as manager of a factory that produced plastic novelty license plates.

And so it came as a total surprise to the badger when the familiar turtle showed up at his house that day. "Bentley?" he asked surprised. "I haven't seen you in years! How's everything going? Where's Sly and Murray? What happened to you?"

Bentley stepped into his house and told him of all the events of the last few years. "So, you see, I need you in my gang to serve as my strength. Do you think you're up to it?"

"Why not?" said Brian. "This current job of mine is kind of dull. I could use the excitement."

"Really?" Bentley said. "That's excellent. I'll meet you here tomorrow."

"OK," the badger said. "Good to hear from you again. Bye."

Todd Greenley was relaxing comfortably at his home after his little adventure with Penelope, Arpeggio and the time machine. The whole incident had given him both a new girlfriend and a taste for adventure. In fact, he was seriously considering leaving his job at Radio Shack and becoming some kind of an adventurer, either a do-gooder or perhaps some kind of thief.

The doorbell at his house rang, a surprise considering he had so few friends. He got up from the couch and answered the door. He was surprised to see the other turtle there. "You?" he asked. "Why are you here? Did you come to rub the whole Penelope thing in my face? Well, it's not going to bother me. I've got a new girl."

"I'm sorry about that," said Bentley. "There's no way you could have known she was mine. And I deserved to have my time machine destroyed."

"OK," said Todd. "I can't stay angry at you. You're a fellow terrapin, after all, plus you're stuck in a pretty bad situation, with that chair and all."

"I get by," Bentley said. "Now I want you to help me out. I'm starting up a gang of thieves and I'd like you to join me."

"What?" Todd asked. "Why me?"

"Penelope tells me you're very intelligent and can figure out all kinds of security systems," he answered. "Plus, you're small and can squeeze into tight places. Also, you can help out Penelope with her remote-control equipment. Are you interested?"

"Of course I am," said Todd. "This is going to be wonderful!"

"Good," Bentley said. "I'll meet you back here tomorrow. Good night." He quickly left. He couldn't believe it. He had assembled a team of his own. Now he would be able to prove himself as completely capable of getting by without Sly. He happily wheeled his way back to his apartment. He was greeted by Penelope when he came in side.

"Hi, honey," she said, kissing him on the forehead. "So how did everything go?"

"I had to make a few changes to the lineup," said Bentley. "But I think I've assembled a formidable team for our future thieving missions."

"Really?" said the mouse. "I'm so proud of you. Assembling a gang all by yourself! Now, dinner's all ready. Let's eat." He smiled and the two of them headed into the kitchen. 


	2. The Plan

Bentley was so proud of himself as he looked over the gang of thieves assembled in his apartment. This was more than a capable group. All those who doubted his leadership ability would soon be proven woefully wrong. It was about time to plan their first heist.

"Todd? Brian?" Oliver asked. "You two are part of this too?"

"You all know each other?" Bentley asked.

"Yes," said Brian. "I met Todd while in college, and he introduced me to Oliver."

"That's good."

"So, how's my little drummer doing?" Oliver asked Todd. "Everything going well with you and Mary?"

"Yes," Todd said. "Everything's going fine. Are we ever going to play together again?"

"Perhaps we will after this little adventure," Oliver answered.

"Mr. Oliver," Penelope said, approaching the swan. "You have such lovely white feathers. I don't mean to sound rude, but can I have a feel?"

"Why of course," he responded and then bent over his long neck so she could feel his plumage.

"They're just as soft as I imagined," Penelope said, smiling.

"Thank you," Oliver said. "Bentley is lucky to have a girlfriend as sweet and charming as you."

Penelope blushed.

"Enough socializing," Bentley said. "We've got a mission." He turned down the lights in the apartment and turned on the slide projector.

"Our target today will be the world's largest solid gold gumball," said Bentley. The image on the screen showed a massive golden ball.

"I thought you guys lifted that from Dr. Fletcher already, back when I was working for him," Todd interrupted. "You kept me tied up in a closet for two hours while you pretended to be me and stole the security codes."

"Well, um," Bentley said nervously. "It kind of... rolled down a hill, and the cops showed up before we could track it down."

"So you stole my clothes and kept me imprisoned in a tiny filthy closet for nothing?" Todd asked.

"At least Sly let you out and returned your things and let you go before we left," Bentley said. "I wanted to leave you... Now as I was saying, we're going to be stealing the world's largest solid gold gumball."

"Isn't it just a regular ball?" Brian asked.

"That's not important," Bentley said, annoyed. "All that matters is that it's worth a lot of money."

"The ball is being kept in a massive, heavily-fortified fortress," he continued, changing the slide to the image of a large, imposing stone building. "It is protected by some of the toughest guards in the world and an extremely difficult high-tech security system."

"Now Todd," said Bentley. "We're going to have you slip in through this grate in the back." The slide showed an image of his entry way."And make your way to the control room on the fourth floor to disable the security."

"Oliver and Brian," he continued. "You two then enter through this side door and make your way to the main vault. Brian, you use your muscular strength to pry open the vault door. Penelope will use her RC cars, which I have enhanced with new weapons, to take care of any of the guards. Oliver and Brian will roll the ball out this window, and then we'll return home with our prize!"

"Sounds like a good plan," said Todd.

"Yes," Oliver said.

"Good thinking," said Brian.

"He's my little genius," Penelope said, kissing him.

"Now I want everyone to spend the night here tonight, so no one finds out about our plan," said Bentley.

"I don't know about that," Todd said, looking around. "This place seems a little cramped."

"Don't worry," said Bentley. "I've set up the sleeping arrangements for everyone."

"This guy is good," said Todd.

"Oliver, you get the couch," Bentley said. "Todd and Brian, you'll be sleeping in our guest bedroom. You'll have to share the bed, though."

"That's OK," Brian said.

"Alright everyone," said Bentley. "Let's turn in. Todd and Brian, let me show you to the guest bedroom."

"OK."

He wheeled over to a door across from he and Penelope's bedroom. He opened it and revealed a tiny bedroom, only big enough to contain a bed. "I hope you don't mind the tight fit."

"No, not at all," said Todd.

"Yeah. Everything should be fine," Brian said. The two then stepped in.

"Good night," said Bentley.

"Good night." He closed the door and headed to his own bedroom for the night, eagerly anticipating the adventure to come. 


	3. The Next Morning

Penelope woke before the others, to get her RC equipment ready and prepare breakfast for the house full of thieves. On her way out of her bedroom, she passed Oliver curled up sleeping peacefully on the couch. She had never seen such a beautiful, graceful-looking creature, with that long neck and those brilliant white feathers. She noticed his clothing piled up on the floor and picked them up, so Bentley wouldn't start whining about it when he got up.

Before passing the sleeping swan, she just had to get another feel of those soft snowy white feathers. She then headed out to the kitchen and began to make breakfast.

Todd was the first of the guest to awake. He headed out into the kitchen. "Good morning, Todd," Penelope said.

"Good morning."

"I'm really sorry we couldn't be together," she said. "I should have told you I already had someone."

"It's OK," he said.

"I still think you're a little cutie," Penelope said, patting his head.

He smiled and blushed, slightly dipping his head inside his shell.

"Breakfast will be ready soon."

Soon enough, Todd and his friends, as well as Bentley, were gathered at the dining room table enjoying breakfast.

"So, Brian," Bentley asked. "How were you able to afford college?"

"I was awarded a scholarship for poor orphans," he answered. "You could have gotten one too if you weren't such a kleptomanic."

"It sounds like you're still jealous that you weren't included in the original Cooper gang," Bentley said.

"Not at all, my friend," he said. "I've made quite a life for myself."

"So that's why you're leaving it all behind to join me?" Bentley asked.

"No," said the badger. "I've got some vacation time coming up, and I figured going on an adventure with my good friends would be an interesting and unique way to spend it."

"If you say so." Bentley now turned his attentions toward Todd. He felt a certain kinship with him, as both were rather shy and bookish turtles. However, Todd seemed to have more of a sense of self-confidence, and people seemed to want to be around him.

"Hey, Todd," he said. "I've been wondering, why are you so well-liked? I'm mean, we're both quiet bookworms, yet everyone seems to enjoy being around you, yet everyone finds me annoying?"

"Well," Todd said. "For starters, you need to tone down your voice a bit. It always sounds like you're shouting."

"My voice?" he said. "There's nothing wrong with my voice." He looked to the others. "Is there? Is there?"

"I think you should tone it down just a bit," said Penelope.

"And secondly," Todd continued. "You should start wearing clothes. No one wants to look at your naked body."

"That's what I've been trying to tell him," Penelope said.

"I look fine the way I am," said Bentley.

"And lastly," Todd then said. "You need to stop being a whiny, annoying douchebag."

"I'm not whiny or annoying," Bentley said. "Am I?" He looked to the others.

"You're so annoying," Oliver said. "That I wanted to throw you out the window five minutes after meeting you."

"You were always the whiniest kid on the playground," said Brian.

"There's a reason I considered leaving you," Penelope said.

"Enough of this," said Bentley. "It's time to leave. We have a long drive ahead of us."

"How are we all going to fit into one car?" Brian asked.

"I've already taken care of that," Bentley said. "Follow me."

They all followed him outside and behind the apartment building. He moved a large tarp to uncover a public bus. It had been painted black. He opened the door and led them inside. The bus contained rows of computers and various other equipment required for their mission. The driver's seat had been removed to accomodate his wheelchair.

"I'm impressed," said Oliver.

"Let's get going," Bentley said, moving over to the steering wheel, closing the door and starting the bus. The others all sat down as they left his apartment and headed off toward adventure. 


End file.
